NXT Takeover: Respect
NXT Takeover: Respect was a professional wrestling event produced by WWE, featuring their developmental branch WWE NXT, that took place on August 10, 2016 at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. It was a special episode of WWE NXT and the third live professional wrestling event streamed online via the WWE Network. It was the first live special to have all three NXT Championships defended in one night, it was also the first to feature both a Monster's Ball match as well as a Feast or Fired match. Background NXT Takeover: Respect featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines that played out on the WWE NXT television program. Wrestlers portrayed faces (heroes) or heels (villains) as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a match or a series of matches. On the June 29, 2016 episode of NXT it was revealed by both Emma and William Regal that a tournament would take place over the next number of weeks to determine a #1 Contender for the NXT Tag Team Championship and that it would be intergender as the Women of NXT would be eligible to compete for the championships. That same night it was also revealed that Splash Anderson would challenge Joey Ryan for the NXT Championship in a Three Stages of Hell match. On the July 20, 2016 episode of NXT, Mason Wolfe opened the show and revealed that Joey Ryan was no longer his tag team partner and therefore was no longer one-half of the NXT Tag Team Champions, due to the fact that he hadn't attempted to get his half of the titles back from Wolfe. He then announced that he had found a new partner and that it was none other than Alexa Bliss. A few days later the title change was made official as it was listed on WWE.com, therefore Wolfe's first reign ended and his second one began with Alexa, making him the first ever two-time champion. That same night it was revealed that the scheduled match between Ethan Carter III and Azrael would be a Monster's Ball match at the insistance of Carter's aunt, Dixie Carter. Garrick Floyd and his partner, new signee Luther E. Jackson upset Alex Blade and Crazzy Steve in a NXT Tag Team Championship tournament match eliminating them and advancing to the finals against Splash Anderson and Leva Bates. Later during the main event, Saska Milanovic became the #1 Contender for the NXT Women's Championship after defeating Arabella Shaef. Directly following the match Peyton Royce attacks Shaef from behind only for William Regal to put a stop to it only for him to be interrupted by Emma. The two would bicker back and forth before Triple H would make a surprise appearance on NXT and announced that at Takeover: Respect, both Regal and Emma would each choose a Superstar or Diva to represent them and that whoever's representative won that GM would become the sole General Manager of NXT while the other would be relieved of their duties. On WWE.com it was revealed by William Regal that a Fatal Four Way #1 Contenders match would take place at Takeover to determine the next in line for a shot at the NXT Women's Championship before announcing Alexa Bliss as one of the participants. In a way to one up Regal, Emma revealed on WWE.com that a Feast or Fired match would take place for the very first time in NXT history and that three Superstars would receive unique opportunities while the fourth would receive a pink slip. Matches